


猎物 III 5

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: *BDSM预警*学生赫 vs 老师海
Kudos: 11





	猎物 III 5

李东海的骚像是在本质里的，明明刚刚只是调戏一句就能红了脸的人，现在却能摇着屁股说：“准备好了，哥哥快点插进来。”

李赫宰也不跟他客气，他知道这人后面的厉害，手上随意抹了一点润滑剂沾湿手指就慢慢插了进去。那里很好地吞进去李赫宰的手指，肠壁上的软肉因为主人的收缩而紧紧包裹住李赫宰的手指，像是忍不住想再吃一根。

转动着手腕在李东海的后穴里摸了一圈，敏感的内壁瞬间就加快了收缩的频率，李赫宰这次更了解李东海的身体了，手指在后穴里随意摸索了几下，就找到了那个敏感的腺体。

一点也不客气，李赫宰的指腹不断按压着前列腺，爽得李东海拱起了腰，屁股往下缩的动作没有躲开李赫宰手指的攻击，反倒是把人的手指吞的更深了。

“啊…好舒服…再进来一根操我。”

啪的一声回荡在房间里，李赫宰伸手毫不留情地甩了一巴掌在李东海的屁股上，白嫩的皮肤上瞬间多了五个手指印，“奴隶，谁允许你用命令的口吻跟我说话了。再有下一次，我把你吊起来打。”

插在后穴里的手指也不动了，李东海刚刚还在欲望高峰，瞬间被拉到了谷底。扭着屁股自己就着李赫宰的手指操自己，这样的动作不禁让李东海想起来上次那个男人也是把手指插在自己后面，说如果想要的话就自己动。

甩了甩脑袋，李东海并不认为现在想上一任dom是一件多厚道的事情，轻轻扭动着腰一下一下把李赫宰的手指拔出来又吞进去，嘟着嘴装可怜地求饶道：“哥哥……哥哥我错了…您动一动吧…我好难受……”

操！李赫宰在心里又狠狠地骂了一声，然后加了一根手指进去快速操弄起来。

李东海爽得在调教台上晃着腰，有时候被刺激狠了也会整个人向前倾，然后被李赫宰扣着腰拉回来。感受到后穴开始有规律的收缩的时候，李赫宰就把手指拔了出来。

上次用手指就把这只小野猫操上高潮两回，他这次可不想只用手指玩，刚刚选好的跳蛋这个时候该派上用场了。

又一次从快感的顶峰掉下来，李东海委屈死了，今晚这男人好坏，一直不给他舒舒服服高潮一次，但是一直在起起伏伏的高潮中，身体的敏感值在不断升高。他觉得今晚如果被玩到最后，可能会被做到什么也射不出来。

但还容不得李东海想这么多，因为身后那个人已经拿着涂满润滑剂的跳蛋抵在自己的后穴上了。李赫宰手上一用力，跳蛋便整个被李东海吞了进去，但他也不着急打开开关，只是又伸了一根手指今天，带着有些颗粒感的跳蛋在李东海的后穴里摩擦着。

直到听到李东海忍不住发出的尖叫声，李赫宰知道自己把跳蛋抵在那人的敏感点上了。而李东海现在才有点害怕，他知道那人想做什么了，缩着屁股往前跑，张着嘴让自己喘匀了气，然后求饶道：“哥哥…不要这样…”

“宝贝好聪明，我还没开始呢就知道哥哥要做什么了。”

后穴里的手指固定着跳蛋在敏感点上，另一只手则拉扯着留在外面的线，直到线完全绷直，李赫宰才压着外面的线贴在李东海的腿上，然后抽出后穴里的手指拿起旁边顺带过来的胶带，把固定好的线贴在了李东海的大腿根部。

因为李东海翘着屁股的姿势和被刺激得不断收缩的后穴，身体里的跳蛋只会不断被往后穴深处吸去，而刚好外面固定住的线让跳蛋只能不断在敏感点附近来回摩擦，这样有些让人窒息的快感，在跳蛋还没有开始震动前就已经开始慢慢摧毁李东海的神经了。

“哥哥……求您……不要这样玩……我会死的……”

拍了拍李东海的屁股，李赫宰不但没有听反而推动了跳蛋的开关，嘴里还安慰道：“宝贝的小骚穴都漏水了，明明喜欢得不行。你乖，哥哥不会让你死的。”

跳蛋开始震动的瞬间，李东海差点从调教台上弹起来，结果被李赫宰搂着腰固定在自己怀里，不让李东海乱跑。

跳蛋不断刺激敏感点的快感从尾骨直接传遍了全身，刚刚还亮着爪子的小野猫被磨平了指甲，被桎梏在李赫宰怀里不停地颤抖，嘴里还一直念叨着不要了，太刺激了，要死了。磨的时间长了以后，敏感点变得有些发麻，前端也开始不断漏出一点液体，整个人都有些被玩坏了的样子。

“哥哥……停下来……我不行了……”

李东海求饶道，双手撑在调教台上没法抚慰前面的那根，而且李赫宰固定着自己的腰，也没有一点想要触碰那根的想法。快感不断堆积，前面的那个又涨又疼，就想有人碰一碰。但李赫宰这次在那人喊停的时候真的停了下来，松开李东海的腰让那人侧躺在调教台上，转身又去调教柜里翻找着什么。

在看到那人拿着戒尺回来的时候李东海下意识地往后缩了缩，整个人都缩到了调教台的边缘，再挪动一点的话可能就会掉下去了。李赫宰赶忙走过去把人拽回来，又摆弄成刚刚跪趴的姿势，“奴隶，不要乱跑，不然我就要罚你了。”

“哥哥……”盯着李赫宰手里的戒尺摇摇头，那个东西打人可疼了，多打几下他明天可能连坐都坐不住了。

扭过李东海的头亲了亲那人的唇安慰道：“乖，不打屁股，我轻轻地打，不弄疼你。”

“真的哦。”李东海抬起一只手，伸了一根手指指着李赫宰，让他保证，“您如果让我疼了，我一会可不给您操了。”

啧，被欺负得这么狠还知道讲条件，小野猫不愧是小野猫。

被那人逗笑了，李赫宰点点头，“好，但是你要好好趴着，不许乱跑听到了吗？”

“听到了哥哥。”

说罢，李赫宰又推动了跳蛋的开关，但这次只是开了最小的一档，轻微的震动虽然不及刚刚刺激，但敏感点被持续刺激带来的快感还是让李东海泄出好几声呻吟。

李赫宰说到做到，戒尺不是拿来打屁股的，但确是拿来打后穴的。伴随着后穴里震动的跳蛋，李赫宰拿着戒尺一下一下怕打着李东海的后穴，力道不大，但每次戒尺落下的时候都让李东海下意识地夹紧后穴，然后把跳蛋往更深的地方吞去，却因为固定的线只能前后不断地摩擦过敏感点。

他真的受不了了，这个男人的技术如火纯熟，只是一个跳蛋，一把戒尺就把他差点玩死。结果那人还不止这样，空出来的手摸到他涨疼的前端，前后快速摩擦着。

前后两边都被照顾着，李东海觉得自己马上就要射了。性器在李赫宰的手里抖动着，李赫宰知道那人要到了，坏心眼地用手指堵住了李东海前端的小孔，逼着李东海求他：“奴隶，说点好听的，不然不让你射。”

“哥哥……求您……让我射……”

“乖，说你喜欢我。”

“喜欢……喜欢你……”

“我是谁？”

“哥哥……喜欢哥哥……”

李赫宰知道这只是那人想要射说出来的喜欢，但是还是会觉得开心。放开堵住的手指还轻轻捏了一下敏感的头部，李东海尖叫了一声射了出来。

停下后穴还在震动的跳蛋，把李东海整个人抱在怀里顺气。是玩得有点过了，但一想到那人时不时就会来蓝夜找人一夜情，就忍不住想把他玩到求饶。

“乖，宝贝爽了吧？”

被操懵了的人缓了半天才缓过来，靠在李赫宰怀里点了点头。太爽了，爽得他以为自己会死在这男人手下。

低下头亲了亲哭红了眼睛，李赫宰一把把人抱起来往床上走去，“宝贝爽了，我还没爽呢，哥哥现在要操你了，你可得给我受住了。”

只射了一次，对于李东海这种习惯了高强度性爱的人是远远不够的。又恢复了小野猫的样子，一点也没有刚才的落魄样，被人平放在床上的时候还伸手搂住了李赫宰脖子，不让那人起身。

“哥哥，就这样直接插进来。”

李赫宰也不跟他客气，扶着自己那根对准李东海的后穴，一挺腰整根插了进去。一点也不给人喘气的时间，扣着那人的腰就开始大开大合地操弄起来。

刚刚才射过的身子敏感得不行，不一会儿前面的那根就又硬了起来，随着李赫宰操弄的动作在两人的小腹上来回拍打，头部吐出来的清液弄湿了小腹。

“啊……好爽……用力……慢一点…”

小野猫还在发骚呢，李赫宰现在恨不得操死他，让他不许在别人面前这么骚。

李赫宰的那根不停得往李东海的敏感点上凿，刚刚被调教过的身子有些经受不住，李东海感觉身体深处有什么东西要涌出来，有些陌生的快感让李东海害怕，手脚并用地想把李赫宰推开，却无济于事。

随后，李赫宰便感觉到后穴深处喷出了一大股液体，浇湿了他的那根。李东海在李赫宰身下抖得像个筛子一样，李赫宰拔出的动作让后穴里的水没了阻碍，争先恐后地流了出来，把床单打湿了一大块。

李赫宰低头看了看有些喘不过气的人，他觉得李东海真的是一个极品小野猫，不仅爱发骚，后穴还会喷水。不愿意放过这样的画面，李赫宰下床从裤子口袋里把手机拿出来，对着床上大开着腿身下还湿了一大片的人咔嚓拍了几张。

李东海被拍照的声音拉回一点理智，还在颤抖的人微微探起身就要抢李赫宰的手机，眼睛噙着泪嘴里还不停地骂道：“不许拍！你给我删了！”

有力气骂人了，那就是可以继续操了。李赫宰把手机随意丢在床头柜上，抱着李东海的腿一个挺腰又回到了温柔乡。

李东海现在敏感得不行，随便碰一下都要抖，但李赫宰却不放过他，扣着他的腰，一看就是有要把他前面也操射的气势。刚刚还气势汹汹地要人删照片的人，被李赫宰几下又给操懵了，脑袋被快感所占据，把删照片这回事忘得一干二净。

李东海甩着头，眼睛里聚满了生理性泪水，顺着那人摇头的动作滑落下来，整个人就像是一朵被摧残的花朵儿，可怜又美丽。

“不要了……哥哥……我受不了了……放过我……”

“乖，让哥哥把你操射。”

本来就敏感的身子哪里受得了李赫宰这样凿，不过十几下前面就被李赫宰操射了。李赫宰扣着李东海的腰冲刺了几下，拔出来射在了李东海的小腹上。

李东海在床上翻着白眼，一根手指也不想动了。李赫宰压在李东海身上，一下一下地亲吻李东海的唇。

“宝贝，你好棒。”

“混蛋啊……”没有一点力气，李东海只能用嘴骂人。

“我好累，你抱我去洗澡。”

伸手捏了捏李东海的鼻尖，这人在床上也真是骄蛮。要不是这样算结束了，这人早被他抽上几鞭子了。

“好，累了就先睡吧。”

“不许摘我面具！”

“知道啦祖宗。”

TBC


End file.
